Chaotic Christmas
by DarkDannyHot
Summary: Mello gets upset when he doesn't get a present from L and Near does. Now Mello refuses to talk to L when he comes for a visit and L has no idea why!Chapter 3 up!
1. Morning

Hello! This is my first Death Note fanfic i believe (lol i cant remember) so yes, I hope you like it! Please review, i love reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Death Note. They belong to their creators. And yes, sadly I do not own L.

--------

"Hey Mello!" Matt shouted over the noise of excited children. "What'd you get?!"

Mello held up a package of socks and frowned.

"What'd you get?!" Mello yelled back.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Underwear."

Mello shrugged, now walking over to his friend. "What else would you expect from Roger?"

They laughed.

It was Christmas at Whammy's House and, naturally, all the kids were crowded around the tree searching for their presents. Some kids were bouncing around in all the excitement, some were sitting quietly and opening their present, and some could care less about their gifts because they were waiting for the huge Christmas meal going on later. In one corner of the room there was a pile of socks and underwear; a creation of the children who, like Mello and Matt, received the worst present ever. For as long as Matt and Mello could remember, Roger had always gotten them something lame. But Mello had gotten something extra every year, a _very_ special present.

Mello dropped to his knees and began to dig through the mess of boxes under the tree. "It's gotta be here somewhere…"

"Hey! Look what Near got!" A girl shouted thrilled. Everyone gathered around the small, white haired boy who was sitting on the floor. Mello lifted his head from under the tree, getting pine needles stuck in his hair. He stood and pushed his way through the kids to Near. Matt closely followed picking the needles out of Mello's hair. Mello's mouth dropped open when he saw what Near was holding.

Two shiny brand new robots.

Near was beaming at his new toys.

"Wh-where did you get those?!" Mello asked horrified. There was no point in asking since he already knew the answer.

'L'.

"I'm not sure…" Near replied quietly, "There was a tag on it that said: To, Near. From, 'L'."

Mello's hands balled into fists.

"I don't know who this 'L' is though." Near added. Of course Near didn't know who 'L' was, it was his first Christmas at Whammy's after all.

Some kids gasped, some gaped at Near, and some stared at Mello, waiting for him to explode.

"You don't…" Mello trailed off in disbelief. "'L' is only the world's greatest detective!" He began yelling, "And one day _I'm_ gonna be his successor!"

Near shrank back a bit.

"That was supposed to be _my_ present!" Mello continued.

"I'm sorry you didn't receive a present from 'L'." Near said, "But maybe if you're nicer next year-."

"Nicer?" Mello said through gritted teeth, "You think this is about being _nice_?!"

Mello was about to strangle Near and Matt could tell. It was bad enough that Mello despised Near for being his rival, but Near getting a gift from 'L'? That made things so much worse. Matt grabbed Mello's arms to restrain him from doing anything stupid.

"The smartest person here, A.K.A. the most likely to become 'L's successor is the one who gets the present from him!" Mello explained angrily. "That used to be me!" _I_ was the one on top before you got here you little…you little freak!"

Near bit his lip and began twirling a piece of hair around his finger. He was beginning to get uncomfortable. He wasn't a fan of being shouted at. He didn't like it at all.

"I'm sorry." Near mumbled softly.

"Sorry." Mello repeated. "You'll be sorry! You'll be sorry tomorrow morning when you find your precious little robot's missing their heads!"

Mello tried to jump at Near but Matt held him back. Near hugged his robots so tight you could hear the plastic creaking. Mello's eyes were beginning to water.

"This really hurt his feelings," Matt thought. "All the years before Near got here, Mello's been the one who was going to be 'L's successor. And ever since Near has showed up, they've been competing for the top spot. I fell really bad for Mello. He's my best friend. But I also kinda feel bad for Near right now; being shouted at by Mello and all." Matt was now trying to drag a still shouting Mello away from the crowd. "C'mon, let's just go upstairs." Matt whispered in Mello's ear.

"Hmpf!" Mello said in defeat and began marching up the stairs.

--------

Poor Mello! He didn't get his present from L! Hm...you know nothing is really coming to mind for a A/N right now. So...find out what happens next in chapter 2!


	2. Afternoon

Here it is Chapter 2 without a wait! lol. Happy reading!

----------

"Can you believe it?!" Mello said for what seemed like the tenth time.

Mello was pacing back and forth in his and Matt's room. Matt was sitting on his bed, watching and listening.

"That stupid little white blob is gonna be 'L's successor! And he hasn't even been here for six months!" Mello cried. "He doesn't even _know_ who 'L' is!"

"Well maybe no one told him who 'L' was." Matt suggested.

Mello glared at him. "Matt…"

"Sorry." Matt mumbled and began playing his Game Boy.

"This _has_ to be a mistake!" Mello thought aloud. "Yeah, 'L' just wrote the wrong name on the tag! No…he's too smart to do something like that…Ah-ha! The white blob must've read it wrong! That's it, Near read the tag wrong on purpose so that _I_ wouldn't get my present!"

"Maybe 'L' just forgot." Matt said not knowing Mello would hear him.

"He what?!"

Matt looked up from his game, "Well…uh…you know, maybe 'L' just forgot to pick something up for you." Matt decided to back pedal realizing it had only made Mello more upset, "Maybe he'll send you something later."

Mello snorted, "Yeah right. If I didn't get anything today, I won't get anything at all." He plopped down next to Matt. "I guess you're right. 'L' did forget about me." Mello dropped his angry face and a disappointed one replaced it. Matt knew this was his cue to cheer his buddy up.

"Well look on the bright side, 'L's coming to visit today!" Matt looked to see if that had sparked anything inside Mello. It hadn't.

"Who cares?" Mello said. "He's just gonna wanna visit with Near. He's totally gonna ignore us!"

Matt didn't know what to say to that. So they just sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Hey!" Matt suddenly said. "How about we go outside and wait for 'L' in the tree house?!"

Mello rolled his eyes, "Matt there's no point in waiting for him when he's just gonna-."

"Just come on!" Matt pulled Mello off the bed and dragged him over to the closet. He jumped into his boots and quickly put on his jacket. Mello did this a little less enthusiastically. Matt yanked on his hat and mittens and began dragging Mello down the back stairs. Mello hurried to get his hat and gloves on before they reached the door.

Matt and Mello owned the tree house in front. They didn't own it in the way they would if they had built it themselves, they owned it because Mello always pushed everyone out of the tree if they came up. Therefore, it was known as Matt and Mello's tree house.

Matt climbed the ladder first followed by Mello who seemed a bit happier now that they were outside. They sat on the edge of the fort and looked out at the front lawn and the big metal gate leading to the parking circle.

"So…now what?" Mello asked.

"I guess we wait." Matt answered.

The minutes ticked by and the boys grew bored. There was absolutely nothing happening outside. If they were lucky, they saw a clump of snow slide off the roof.

"This is boring!" Mello said and lay down on the floor of the tree house.

Matt got up and walked around the house. There had to be something they could do; puzzles, games, anything. Then he came across two metal buckets. He picked them up and began descending the rope ladder.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked.

"Filling these up with snowballs."

Mello grinned. "For a snowball fight?"

Matt shrugged now on the ground, "Sure."

Mello scurried down the ladder and snatched a bucket from Matt. They both began forming balls with the snow and placing them in their buckets. Once their bucket was full, they began flinging snowballs at each other. At one point they stopped their snowball fight and built a snowman that was then used for target practice.

"Hey Matt, I'll be right back! I gotta use the bathroom!" Mello said and ran to the door.

"Okay!" Matt shouted back. He decided to climb back up to the tree house and shoot snowballs from there. Since Mello wasn't around, he threw them at their snowman which had already lost his nose, a button and his left eye. Matt threw snowball after snowball at the snowman; some missing it, some hitting it right on. Then, a black, cab-like car pulled into the parking circle. Matt didn't notice it and continued shooting snowballs across the walk way. A man in a white long sleeved shirt and jeans with messy black hair got out of the car followed by an older man in a gray trench coat. They walked through the metal gates and up the pathway to the door. Matt threw his last snowball out from the tree fort and _plunk!_ It hit the black haired man right on top of the head! The man's eyes widened in surprise. When Matt saw who he'd hit, he gasped and dashed down the ladder.

"Mr. L, sir!" Matt ran over to the man who was rubbing his head. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to!"

L looked down at Matt and laughed. "It's nothing to be sorry about." He ruffled Matt's hair and continued to walk towards the door.

Matt smiled and went to go find Mello.

"Mello! Mello!" Matt ran inside and pounded on the bathroom door.

"What?!"

"It's 'L'! He's here!" Matt said excitedly.

The door swung open and Mello stared at Matt. Then he folded his arms. "I have nothing to say to him."

Matt sighed.

L opened the door to Whammy's and stepped inside. He was followed by Watari who shut the door behind them. The kids playing in the foyer stopped and stared at L.

"It's L!" A few shouted and all the kids crowded around him.

"Hello!" L said, smiling. "Merry Christmas!"

The children began talking all at once. L was glad to visit with the kids. He crouched down and tried to listen to a couple of kids in front of the mob. Watari cleared his throat and L stood up. Watari whispered something in L's ear and he nodded.

"Oh yes, that's right." L said. "Could somebody tell me where I could find Near?"

The children stopped talking and a boy answered, "He's over by the tree."

L nodded, "Thank you. Now why don't you all go get prepared for Christmas meal?"

The kids slowly left the foyer and L walked into one of the rooms where the tree was. He didn't see anything at first, but then he heard a muffled voice.

"_Vroom! Pow pow pow!_"

L slowly walked to the other side of the tree and found Near sitting in the corner playing with his robots. L crouched down in front of him; Near continued to play as if no one was there.

"You like those robots don't you?" L asked.

Near nodded and set them down. "Are you L?"

L laughed softly, "Yes, I am."

Near picked up his robots and offered them to L. "Here."

L raised an eyebrow.

"Mello was supposed to get these. He said he was supposed to get the present from you. He was very upset that he didn't receive one."

"Ah." L took the robots from Near and held them delicately. "Is that so?"

Near nodded and began playing with a string on his sock.

"Well how about you hold onto these for now." L gave the robots back to Near. "And I'll let you in on a secret."

"Mello come out here!" Matt cried as he banged on their bedroom door.

"No!"

Matt sighed in frustration, "At least let me in!"

"What do you think I'm stupid or something?! That's obviously a trick!"

"Fine! If you won't go talk to L, I will!" Matt said and the door opened.

"You. Wouldn't. _Dare_!" Mello said.

"Maybe I will…maybe I won't…"

Mello's eyes narrowed.

-----

Oooo! What's Mello gonna do to Matt? Will Mello ever get a present? Will Mello ever talk to L again? And what exactly is the secret L is letting Near in on? All will be revealed in later chapters my friends! Reviews are appreciated very much:)


	3. Evening

Whew! Chapter 3 everbody. Sorry for the wait. It's like i have the main idea of what's gonna happen but I have issues connecting the events. Thanks you the reviews and for putting this on your alert lists! Well here it is. Hope you enjoy!

"Mmmmhmhhmmmhmphmpmhm!!!" Matt shouted as best he could with the tape on his mouth. Mello had duck taped his mouth, hands and feet together and was dragging him outside.

"You got what you deserved Matt." Mello stated.

"Mhmmphmhmmhm!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"MHMPHMHMMMHMM!!!"

"No. Not until you promise not to say anything to L."

Matt sighed. It was useless.

Mello climbed the ladder to the tree house and Matt climbed up as best as he could. They both sat down.

"Mmmhmmmphm?"

"We're gonna sit here until L is gone."

Matt moaned. Mello…, he thought and rolled his eyes.

---------

Hmm…now to find Mello…L thought. He hadn't seen him anywhere today. He picked up a couple hard candies from a bowl and popped them in his mouth.

Everyone was sitting and eating already, except L, Mello, and Matt of course. L was wandering about on his own now since Watari was in the kitchen helping make strawberry tarts for dessert.

L searched the house for Mello; in his room, in the bathroom, in the closet, and in the attic. Mello was nowhere to be found. Then L decided that maybe asking one of the children would work better. He shuffled to the table where they were eating and spotted a little brown haired girl sitting towards the end. He squatted down to her height.

"Excuse me." He said and the girl turned to look at him. "Could you help me find Mello?"

The girl's mouth hung open a little and her eye were wide. For a minute, L was 54 sure he wouldn't get an answer out of her. But then she finally spoke.

"I-I think he and Matt are in their tree house."

"Ah-ha…now where would I find their tree house?"

The girl got out of her seat, grabbed L's hand and dragged him to the window. She pointed at the tree near the metal entrance gate.

"Right there, in that tree. They're always up there."

"Hmmm…" L began to chew his thumb. "Thank you."

"Your welcome!" And she skipped off back to her chair at the table.

----------

"Cam I mat meast ham my mame moy?" Matt asked. He had somehow been able to loosen the tape across his mouth, but it still affected his speech.

Mello gave a heavy sigh and tossed the small hand-held object to his prisoner.

"Mank mu."

"Had to get you to shut up somehow." Mello muttered.

The game turned on with a _bling_ and exactly at that moment something hit the side of the tree house. They both froze.

"Mut mas mat?" Matt asked.

Mello paused. "I don't know…probably just snow falling off the roof."

The noise came again. It sounded like something smaller than snow falling off the roof. The boys looked at each other.

"Well aren't you gonna see what it is?" Mello asked Matt.

Matt looked down at his duck taped feet and his duck taped hands that could barely hold his game boy. Then he looked at Mello.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Fine." He got on his knees and crawled over the window. He poked his head out to see what was making the noise; right into the line of a flying snowball. It hit him smack-dab in the face. He gasped at the coldness and wiped the snow from his face.

"I'm sorry." A voice came from below. "I'm afraid my aim isn't up to par."

Mello ducked down under the window once he saw who it was. He couldn't help but smile. Even though he was upset with L, he was excited that he had come looking for him.

"This means that he wasn't gonna ignore me!" Mello thought.

"Mho mas mit?" Matt asked, snapping Mello back from his happy thoughts.

Mello immediately dropped his grin. "Nobody of importance."

"May I join you?" L's voice floated up from the ground.

Matt's eyes widened. "MhL?"

Mello sighed and folded his arms; he wasn't about to give up the fight yet.

"Mhello." Matt said.

Mello glared at him.

"Mhello…"

Mello's look softened.

"Met mim mup mand mee mhat me mants mo may." Matt suggested.

Mello sighed. He got up and looked out from the window again. L stared up from below. Mello motioned for him to come up and L began his climb up the ladder. When he reached the top, he was greeted by Matt, waving as best he could. L gasped and immediately began freeing Matt.

"Thank you." Matt said.

L got comfortable in his usual sitting position. "So." He began. "What is this all about?"

"Nothing." Mello offered. But L didn't buy it.

L lowered his eyebrows, "Don't give me that. Near told me it is because you did not receive a gift from me this morning."

Mello's hand clenched into a fist, "That little rat!"

L held up a hand. "It's not Near's fault. In fact, I'm glad he informed me of the situation, or else, I would not have seen you today." He smiled but Mello rolled his eyes. "Now, If I am correct, this has nothing to do with the present itself, but the meaning behind the present."

Mello looked at the floor.

"There's nothing wrong with a little competition Mello. You have a brilliant mind. And to have someone as young as Near with almost the same amount of skill is actually good for you. He can give you that nudge to keep you on your toes."

"But you don't have any competition." Mello pointed out.

"No. I do not. Not now. But that does not mean I didn't when I was younger."

Mello sighed.

"I did not choose Near over you Mello." L continued. "I see you both equally. You are both at the top of the list for being my successor."

Mello looked up at L.

"And who knows who'll come out on the very top." L said.

Mello stood up. "That's right. I still have a few years to beat that white blob! To show him who's the real genius! I'm gonna beat him so bad that he run away and hide forever!"

"Well…" L thought to himself. "Beside the violent aspect of it, he's got his confidence back."

"See Mello? I told you." Matt said. "L didn't forget about you."

"Who ever said he forgot about me?" Mello folded his arms. "I knew it all along. I was just saying that so you felt needed."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"Oh!" L gasped suddenly. "I almost forgot." He reached down into his back pocket and produced a rectangle wrapped in red tissue paper. "Here." He handed it to Mello. "I apologize for it not being here this morning."

Mello ripped the paper off and in his hand lay three bars of Swiss chocolate.

"It was incredibly hard to order outside of the country, so I made a quick stop before arriving here."

"No way…" Mello stared at the chocolate. "This is…this is the best type of chocolate in the world!"

"Indeed it is."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mello exclaimed as he peeled the wrapper off and took a bite.

"And I told you that too." Matt said.

"Told me what?" Mello asked between bites.

"That he'd get you something later."

"No you didn't Matt! Stop trying to sound so smart!"

Ah-haha. Okay. But seriously. Swiss chocolate _is_ the best in the world! I've had a bar or two. It's amazing. ...I wish I had some now...'( So...One more chapter for sure. Maybe two...lets see how the reviews turn out, and how my thought train goes.


End file.
